Something Wicca This Way Comes
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: Rewrite of the first season of Charmed except with 5 sisters.


**AN: Just a little note that I did get the idea of the story from another that use to be posted on this site called "It wasn't meant to be"**

**I will be making changing to the sisters in order to fit it better with what I think the direction of this story.**

**Prue : 26 (Telekinesis)**

**Piper: 25 (****Molecular Immobilization****)**

**Phoebe: 23 (Premonitions)**

**Paige: 22 (Orbing (Half-whitelighter) & Orb Energy Balls)**

**Peyton: 17 (Orbing (Also Half-whitelighter) & Energy Shield (like Wyatt's but looks more Orb like with little lights shining through it)**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

It was a dark and stormy night in San Francisco you could see people running for cover as the rain poured down. In one apartment Serena Frederick stood looking out her window watching the rain. She heard a 'meow' behind her and looked down at her beloved cat. She smiled and headed to the kitchen to get his dinner. She fills a bowl with food and places it down in front of the cat "Come on baby, good girl" she pats his head and leaves him to eat.

Serena head over towards her altar and kneels in front of it. She takes a deep breath to pool her concentration then begins to light her candles, focusing on the task completely and lighting them with just the touch of her finger.

While Serena is preparing her ceremony the is a dark figure climbing the fire escape and then standing just outside her window, watching and waiting for the perfect moment. While she is finishing preparing her altar lightening flashed in her window and thunder rolls in the distance.

Serena begins her chant "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space and offer your sun force down." As she is chanting the dark figure moves in behind her. It is slowly walking up behind Serena with being noticed. Once she has finished her chant she looks down and notice a shadow has fallen over her altar. Startled she jerks around, only to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" She smiles. Then her look of relief changes to horror as he pulls a knife from behind her back a rams it through her stomach. Outside the storm is worsening. Lightening is lighting up the city in between bouts of darkness. Thunder is ringing out throughout the city so loud that nobody hears her dying scream.

In another part of the city you see a young woman with a black umbrella rushing along the sidewalk trying to escape the downpour. She walks up a walkway to a beautiful Victoria house and rushed up the stairs and fumbles with all her belongings to unlock the door. As she entered the house she shook out her umbrella trying to rid it of the rain before closing the door and sighing in relief that she is out of them storm. The young woman with brown hair to her shoulder and chocolate brown eyes takes off her jacket at calls for her sister "Prue?"

"In here working on the chandelier" A feminine disembodies voice calls back.

The young woman picks up her things and walks further into the house. As she is walking she begins looking around wondering where her two youngest sisters are. A little worried that they are still out in this weather. When she finally reaches her older sister she cringes as she realizes she is late "Sorry I'm late!"

"What else is new? Piper, I have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change" Piper sighs as she looks down and notice that Prue is indeed still in her grey dress that she wore to work today.

"I'm sorry Prue, I just... I didn't realize how long I was in China Town. Why couldn't Paige or even Peyton be here for the electrician?... Did Jeremy call?" She explained.

"Piper you know Paige is working late tonight at South Bay and Peyton was at Marcia's tonight working on the English paper she has due, I picked her up on my way home from work. She got here at the same time as me. And no he didn't call, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China Town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?" Prue asks as the two sister's head towards the dining room. They continue their conversation as Piper looks at the roses and opens the package that her boyfriend sent her.

"I did but then I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow"

"So, the Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you?"

As Piper pulls out a bottle of wine she says "No, but this... just may get me the job" Prue reached over to take the bottle of wine and asks incredulously "Jeremy sent you port?"

As Prue continues to look at the bottle Piper feels the need to defend her boyfriend a little "Hey, it's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Prue looks suitably chastised and says "Ok, nice boyfriend" and smiles at Piper. Piper nods her head in agreement and looks back over to her roses. Out of the corner of her eye she notices something else sitting on the table and moves over to see what it is.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" She exclaims as she picks it up to examine it. "Yeah I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue smiled indulgently.

Piper flipped the board over and read off the back ' To my five beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of five, will keep you alive. Love Mom'. She looked towards Prue "You know we never did figure out what this inscription meant."

Prue laughed a little breathy and said "Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

"You're always so hard on her." Piper exclaimed not at all as amused and Prue was at her joke. "And besides if you sent this to Phoebe I think Peyton may actually kill you, you know how she is about things mom gave us. Not that I blame her she was just a baby when she died and has no memories." Piper said looking sad at the memory of their lost mother.

"Piper, Phoebe has no vision, no sense of the future. I mean look at Paige, they were basically identical when they were younger. They were inseparable always getting into some kind of trouble but Paige pulled herself out of it and grew up, now she graduated from college and has a great job. And don't worry I was planning on giving this to Peyton anyways, it will definitely cheer her up after her break up with that Calvin kid." Prue said frowning at the thought of her sad baby sister.

"Its Cameron not Calvin, and Prue you're always so hard on Phoebe, I really think she is coming around." Piper said, laughing a little at Prue and her protective big sister routine with Peyton, just wishing that she would act like that a little more toward Phoebe. Although Piper knew it was a lost cause. Peyton and Prue were probably the closest of the five sisters. Since Prue was 9 when their mother died, almost a whole decade older than baby Peyton, she really stepped up and took care of her. While yes Prue was like the mother figure to all her younger sisters, Peyton was special to Prue. It seemed that nothing could come between them and nobody really wanted to try and risk getting on the bad side of Prue and the equally feisty Peyton.

Prue rolled her eyes, she didn't really care about the name of the kid who broke her baby sisters heart, and decided to ignore the comment and move on to the Phoebe comment instead "Well as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news" After she said that she left the dining room and head to the conservatory.

After Prue left Piper started to look a little worried and looked around the room. Sighing she picked up the bag with her ingredients in them and headed towards the kitchen. Since her back was to the dining room she didn't see the pointer on the spirit board start to move and thunder and lightning rang over head.

In another room of the house, while Piper and Prue downstairs talking, sat a young woman. She had long dark brown hair that looked almost black. She was sitting on her bed bobbing her head to the music coming out of her stereo and reading Stephen King's Carrie. After awhile she put down the book and rubbed her deep blue eyes. Figuring she had been up here long enough, she decided to head downstairs and see if Piper was home and if she would make her something to eat. Getting off the bed and walking over to turn off the music she headed out of her room down the hall and travelled down the stairs with the destination of the Kitchen in the forefront of her mind. When she got to the bottom of the steps she could hear Prue in the conservatory no doubt grumbling about the chandelier. Listening closely she heard the sounds of someone else in the Kitchen. Hoping that is what Piper she scampered off.

Peyton found Piper crouched over with part of her body in the fridge, putting away some groceries.

"Hey Pipe!" she exclaimed

"Oh god Peyton you scared me" Piper said as she jumped and almost banged her head on one of the shelves in the fridge.

"Sorry Piper" She looked apologetically towards her older sister. However on the inside she was giggling at the fact that Piper was always so jittery during a storm.

"Yeah Yeah, so how was school baby girl?" she asked. Almost all of her sisters had some kind of nickname for her, since she was the youngest.

"It was ok, but I was wondering if you would mind making me a grilled cheese? I would make it myself but you know I just burn everything. Please!" She started to pout and turned her puppy dog eyes to her sister know that they were almost impossible to resist.

Piper just laughed at her little sister's antics, ruffled her hair, smiled indulgently and said "No problem baby girl, I was going to make myself some tea anyways, you want some?"

"Thanks but no thanks you know I don't drink tea, I much prefer coffee"

Piper laughed as she got all the needed ingredients out to make the grilled cheese. As she cooked and waited for the water to boil she could help but think about how horrible her sisters were at cooking. She basically took care of all the food and if she wasn't here and out with Jeremy well all her sisters would just live on Take out. The only one even close to being able to cook was Prue, but all she had mastered was breakfast foods, and there is only so much eggs and bacon that one person could eat.

After the grilled cheese was done she put it on a plate for her sister. Peyton smile kissed Piper on the cheek and walked into the dining room to eat. Piper took the kettle off the stove once it started whistling and made herself a cup of tea.

Back across town at Serena Frederick's apartment the police were there. They had taped off the apartment, were questioning her neighbours, the coroner was in the process of removing the body, and the forensic team was collected evidence, taking crime scene photos, and making detailed sketches of the room and where everything was.

A young detective with brown hair entered the crime scene and took a cursory look around. Once he spotted his partner he headed over to discuss what they knew already and what he found out.

"Well, it's about time" the other dark skinned detective Darryl Morris said once he spotted that his partner finally arrived. "I got here as soon as I hear. Another dead female right? Mid to late twenties?" he asked.

"I've been paging you for an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?"

"Checking out a lead" Answered Andrew Trudeau.

"What lead?"

"Oh, just one that didn't lead anywhere"

Morris cocked an eyebrow and looked at his partner "You're avoiding my question"

Andy became exasperated and just threw his hands in the air and said "because you don't want to know I went to an occult shop"

Darryl sighed and started moving through the crime scene with Andy following behind him. "You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer?"

Andy sighed "No I want to solve these murders. Someone is after witches."

"Women. They are women, Trudeau."

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame"

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife" Darryl smirked triumphantly.

"Right. That's and athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy." Andy explained.

"Listen Trudeau that woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple"

"Was she found at an altar?"

Darryl was starting to get extremely frustrated and just sighed out a yes.

"Were there carvings on the altar?"

"Look! Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first ok?"

Andy smirked and asked "You wanna go to occult shops?"

Darryl rolled his eyes, ignored the question and just said "Just get to work ok?" He turned around and went further into the apartment to carry on with the investigation. As Andy was about to follow him he heard his name being called.

"Inspector Trudeau! Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?"

"A woman got stabbed." he deadpanned. "Plain and Simple" and he turns to walk away.

"That's the third one in three weeks!" Jeremy exclaimed. Andy turn back around looked at Jeremy let out a deep sigh turned back around and walked away.

At the Halliwell Manor Piper is standing near the front window peeking out through the curtains and watching the cars drive by. She let go of the curtains sighed and looked at her watch. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer she headed toward the kitchen where she knew her two of her sisters were. Just as she rounded the corner and headed in the Kitchen she saw Prue turn to Peyton and say "I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Piper didn't hear Peyton respond but did see her shrug her shoulders, because she didn't really understand why it wasn't working either.

Announcing her presence Piper said "You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think your right, we do need a roommate"

Prue gave her sister a weird looked but did agree with the sentiment. "We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house" With that said she turned towards the baby of the family. Once she set her eyes on her she almost changed her mind. Peyton looked devastated that they were going to let a stranger live in the ancestral home. While Prue could understand to some point, they could really use some help fixing up the manor. She ran her fingers through Peyton's hair and whispered "Don't worry Little One, it won't be for forever, we will just do a year and see how that goes ok?" Peyton looked up at her sister who was more like a mom and said "Ok, but you know Paige is going to put up even more of a stink that I would." Prue sighed but recognized the truth in that statement. Paige was even more convinced that Phoebe would return and she could help her with getting her life together. Paige and Phoebe were like twins when they were younger, so it was understandable the she would want to help her out.

"Phoebe is good with a wrench!" Piper blurted out. She needed to hurry up.

"Phoebe lives in New York" Prue said as she looked back over to Piper while keeping her arm around Peyton's shoulders in a one armed hug.

"Not anymore" Piper said hesitantly

Prue narrowed her eyes and locked eyes with Piper "What?" she said sharply.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us" she replied.

"You have got to be kidding me" Prue muttered.

Throughout this whole exchange Peyton sat quietly at the table watching back and forth the argument that she knew was brewing between the two. Hopefully before screaming could happen she softly touch Prue's hand to get her attention and said "Come on Prue maybe it won't be so bad having Phoebe back, and we all know Paige will be thrilled." Even though she was trying to convince Prue that it would be OK she wasn't entirely convinced herself. She and Phoebe never got along. Sure they were nice to each other no major fights but for some reason she wasn't all that close with Phoebe, their personalities just didn't mesh well. Phoebe was a wild on, like Paige, but she seemed to never have time for her. While her personality was more along the lines of Prue, she liked to have fun but always put school work first and fun second. She had to be that way if she ever wanted to get into Medical School.

"See Prue, and besides I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all of us!" Piper exclaimed, beginning to gain more confidence in her argument now that Peyton was on her side.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Well maybe you haven't but Paige and I have." Piper said, without really thinking.

Peyton all of a sudden felt even further away from Phoebe. 'Why didn't she want to talk to me? I thought when she didn't answer my call that she was just ignoring the whole family. Maybe it was just me. Maybe she doesn't really like me and just kind of puts up with me because we are family.' As she thought that her eyes started to fill with tears. Wanting to be strong like Prue, she blinked away her tears and didn't let any fall. Instead she just took a deep breath and slowly released and they looked back at her sisters and let the whole things roll off her back. What she didn't notice was that while Piper didn't notice the effect of her comment Prue certainly did. She knew that Peyton wasn't in contact with Phoebe, or she would have told her. She was also aware that even though they didn't get along as well as Phoebe and Piper or Phoebe and Paige, Peyton did love her sister and did want a better relationship with her so the knowledge that Piper and Paige talked to Phoebe and not her hurt her. Prue resolved herself to talk with Peyton later tonight and talk the whole thing through. With that promise in mind she turned back to her conversation with Piper.

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her"

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt!" Piper was trying to make Prue understand the situation.

"And this is news?" Prue scoffed. Peyton once again reached out to Prue "Come on Prue just relax, there is nothing you can do about it now" she said softly.

"How long have you known about this anyway?" Peyton asked her.

"A couple of days... ok a week... maybe two" Piper tried to downplay it.

"Wow Piper thanks for sharing! When does she get here?" Prue asked a little frustrated that Piper knew for so long and said nothing. When she looked over to Peyton she could see she felt the same.

As soon as the word left her mouth, the tree sisters that were home hear a key unlocking the front door. Peyton smiled assuming that Paige was finally home from work and that maybe she could convince her to help with her Art History project started towards the door. Prue was following her as well thinking about talking about Paige about working herself to hard. Meanwhile Piper who knew that Paige wouldn't be home for another hour, cringed slightly.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key!" Phoebe's voice echoed through the house.

Both Prue and Peyton stopped dead in their tracks and looked disbelievingly at Piper. She meanwhile ignored their looks and surged ahead to welcome Phoebe home "Phoebe, welcome home", she reached forward and trapped her younger sister in a tight hug, finally glad to have some of the heat off her even if for a little while. Phoebe laughed while returning Piper's hug " Hello Piper" looking over Piper's shoulder she sees Prue staring at her with an unreadable look and slight behind her is Peyton who looks like she isn't quite sure what to do with herself and is fidgeting with the cuffs of her long sleeve t-shirt.

"It's so good to see you, isn't Prue? Peyton?" Piper asks as she turns her attention towards her other sisters.

"I'm speechless" Prue deadpanned. "Mmmmhmmm" Peyton hummed.

For a few awkward moments the four sisters just stood in silence. The silence was broken by a car horn beeping outside. Prue, Piper and Peyton were confused by who that could be; they turn and saw Phoebe's eyes light up with comprehension. "Oops" she smiled a little self deprecatingly "forgot about the cab"

"I'll get it" Piper smiles and moves forward towards the door "Come on Peyton come hold the umbrella for me" Peyton doesn't really want to but recognizes the look in her eyes that says that this isn't really a choice. Then she thinks about it. 'Maybe Prue and Phoebe do need a moment to talk without us here' she thinks. As she passes by Phoebe she just smiles and whisper a quiet "Hi" not really sure how to act.

As soon as the door shut Prue and Phoebe looked at each other. The Prue looked down and said "Is this all your brought?" Phoebe looked a little awkward and replied "This is all I own, well and a bike. Look, I know you don't want me here..."

"We are not selling Gram's house!" Prue interrupted.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked, slight taken aback.

" Look, the only reason we gave up our apartment and moved back here with Peyton was because she needed the stability and familiar setting of her home after such a loss, and because this house has been in the family for generations."

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here to. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you" Prue stubbornly refused to give an inch.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit chat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about" Prue answered smartly.

"I never touched Roger!" Phoebe blurted out.

Prue sucked in a huge breath unable to believe Phoebe went there "Whoa" she exclaimed hoping to show that she was not happy with the direction she was taking this conversation. Phoebe saw all the clues but pushed on anyways, she just wanted to move forward. "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust funder told you..."

The front door was thrown wide open cutting off whatever else Phoebe was going to say. Prue was just glad for the interruption.

"Hey guys look who we found outside" Piper exclaimed.

Pushing past her sisters Paige bound into the room focused solely on Phoebe and hugged her so tight; almost as if she left goes she would disappear again. "Phoebe I'm so happy your home! Sorry I wasn't here when you got here, but my boss kept me late and then with the weather traffic was horrible and..." before she could utter another word Phoebe pulled back and put her hand over Paige's mouth cutting off her babble. She just laughed "Paige its fine I've missed you too"

Peyton once again feeling left out and slightly insecure, scooted around the happy reunion between Phoebe and Paige and walked over to Prue who held her arms open. Peyton immediately melted into Prue's embrace. After a few seconds Peyton started to pull away from the embrace, but Prue feeling how her baby sister was feeling only let her go a little bit, and kept her arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner" Piper said excitedly trying to bring together her sisters.

"I'm not hungry" Prue said before she squeezed Peyton's shoulder and walked into the conservatory.

"I ate on the bus" Phoebe said sullenly, the grabbed her bags and went upstairs.

"Sorry Piper but I'm not hungry either, I'm fine with the grilled cheese I had earlier. Hey Paige would you mind helping me with my Art History project?" Peyton asked hopefully looking at her older sister.

" Sorry bug, but I'm going to catch up with Phoebe, maybe later ok" Paige said before heading off up the stairs after Phoebe. " Sure... ok.. not a problem." Peyton whispered before looking apologetically at Piper and then heading towards the stairs to go to her room and get started on her project.

Piper just sighed looked around the empty foyer and said to nobody "Ok, we'll try the group hug later".

Upstairs in Phoebe's room Paige is lounging on her bed while she puts away her clothes. The constant flow of conversation never dulls as they catch up on what has been happening the months that they have been apart. They both turn when they hear a knock at the door. Piper walks in a tray filled with drinks and snacks for the two of them.

"Thank God. I am starving!" Phoebe exclaims. "Me too, thanks Piper!" agrees Paige.

"Figured." As she walks into the room she puts the tray down on the bed and looks over at the TV.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What Happened?" Piper asks as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

Both Phoebe and Paige are eating so Phoebe being the one who swallows first says nonchalantly "Some woman got whacked". Paige just giggles at her phrasing.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long" Piper states.

"Yeah, I should have stayed. Now, why didn't you tell them I was coming back?" Phoebe asks.

"And risk Prue changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should have been the one to tell them not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so difficult to relate to Peyton, and It's just so hard for me to talk to Prue, she's always been more like a mother." Phoebe tries to explain.

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice..." Piper starts "Her own childhood to raise us" Piper, Phoebe and Paige finish together. Paige giggles at the over used sentence and Phoebe just looks down and says "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"

"Hey, we're lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy

After dropping off the extra blanket to Phoebe and noticing the Piper an Paige were with her, she decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Peyton about some things that she had noticed. Heading towards Peyton's room which was right next to hers she thought about what she was going to say.

When Prue finally reached Peyton's door, she could make out music softly coming from inside. She raised her hand and knocked twice. The music cut off and she heard some shuffling around in the room.

"Yeah come in" she heard Peyton call from her room.

She opened the door walked in and closed it behind her to make sure that they weren't disturbed. When she turned back around she saw her sister sitting on the floor with paintings and pictures of famous artists. 'Hmmm guess she is working on Art History'. When her sister finally looked up and saw that it was Prue she smiled and put her notebook down to focus on what she needed/wanted. Seeing her little sisters attention was focused on her she figured she would ease her way into the conversation.

"Hey Little One, what are you working on?"

"Oh just my Art History project, though if I knew it was going to be this frustrating I wouldn't have taken it" Peyton said in frustration. She had chose Art History as her elective this year. She didn't really know what she was thinking since she knew less than nothing about Art and History was one of her worst subjects in school and you put those two together and you get this mess she is in now. School was starting to because very pressure filled. She knew she could handle it but Paige had promised, when she picked Art History, to help her with the work that she got assigned. Having skipped three grades she entered high school around the same time as Phoebe and Paige. She was the one that helped Paige and even Phoebe when they needed it in Math or Science, and now she was struggling and it seemed that nobody was there to catch her. Logically she knew that Prue would help her in a heartbeat and Peyton was sure that she knew her stuff probably better than Paige herself but with Prue, Peyton just wanted to impress her, and asking for help seemed to be the opposite of how she wanted Prue to see her. She also knew if she told Prue all of this she would say it was ridiculous and she would be happy to help. Knowing all of this didn't really help with her feelings though.

"I thought Paige was supposed to be helping you with that" Prue said sounding a little confused.

"Yea she was, but Phoebe came home and she wanted to catch up with her and well I can't really blame her for that, but now I've left this stupid project too long and its due tomorrow afternoon so I'm starting to freak out a little." Peyton laughed a little hysterically.

Prue frowned. Maybe she should have a talk with Missy Paige, but then when she looked at her baby sister she knew that Peyton didn't want her to fight her battles. Deciding that maybe, the conversation about Phoebe being home, and her feelings on the subject could wait; Prue sat down beside her sister and started looking over her notes. She grabbed a red pen and started making some noted in the margins on where Peyton made some mistakes and then just started walking her through what needed to be changed and what she missed.

As Prue was going through what she had done on her project, Peyton couldn't help but look at Prue like she hung the moon. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even make her ask for help Prue just sat down and help like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. 'This right here… is what makes Prue such an amazing big sister!' Peyton thought.

Across town at Serena Frederick's apartment Andy and Darryl begin examining the body. Andy notices something on her neck. "It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims." He informs Darryl.

"So, the murderer is killing occults." "No, the murderer's on witch hunts" Andy corrects Darryl's assumption.

"Oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem." Darryl jokes, then turns serious and says "Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest."

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." Andy informs him.

Darryl looks around the apartment "Hmm" he says, not sounded at all convinced of this theory that Andy is weaving. 'Hopefully nobody is overhearing my partners crazy ramblings' he thinks.

Andy thinks for minute and then it comes to him he turns to Darryl and says "Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?". Darryl turns to look at his partner like he just grew a second head.

"Hell, no."

"Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who _do _believe in U.F.O.'s?" Andy smirks triumphantly, finding his argument fool proof.

Conceding to his point but not will to let it go Darryl responds "Yes, but I think they're crazy."

Andy just chuckles, but asks "Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches?"

Darryl finally getting frustrated with the turn in their conversation, so he turns to his partner and says with complete seriousness in his voice "Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you."

Both inspectors are distracted from their conversation when they hear a soft thump. They look toward the kitchen and spot a cat that has just jumped onto the counter. The cat looks at both the inspectors and meows. Andy head over to it smirk and pats it's head. "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car." Darryl warns him. Andy ignores him and continues to scratch behind the cats ear. He catches sight of the cats collar and notice that it is the same symbol as the woman's tattoo.

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the table in the conservatory, they have the Spirit board sitting on the table with two candles lit and their fingers on the pointer.

"I'm to that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?" Phoebe asks Piper.

" They met at the hospital" Paige informs her.

" Thank you Paige but I can take it from here. So anyway we met in the hospital cafeteria the day that Grams was admitted. He was there covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin." Piper said as she remember the day she met her boyfriend.

"How romantic" Phoebe says sarcastically.

" Actually it kind of was, the napkin had his phone number on it" Paige says while she giggles.

Piper shoots her a look, then turns to Phoebe and says "Stop pushing the pointer!"

" I'm not touching it!" Phoebe says to defend herself.

"Yeah right you always used to push the pointer" Paige accuses.

Piper stands up and ignores the word that were shooting back and forth between her two sisters. While heading to the kitchen she calls back "Anyone want any more popcorn?"

"Yes please!" Paige calls out to her.

Phoebe turns to Paige and says "Hey I forgot her question."

"Oh, she asked it Prue was going to have sex with someone other than herself this year"

"That's disgusting!" Phoebe exclaims. "Please say yes" Paige whispers. They both look at each other a burst into laughter.

Their laughter is cut short when they both see the pointer on the spirit board move to the 'A'. "Piper!" They both call out, but it comes out as barely over a whisper. Then the pointer moves to the 'T' and Phoebe yells "Piper get in here!"

Piper comes back in from the kitchen and says "What?"

Before Phoebe has a chance to answer Prue comes barging in to the room with Peyton trailing behind her. They were both upstairs in Peyton's room putting the finishing touches on her project when they heard Phoebe yelling for Piper. "What did you guys do now?" she questions Phoebe and Paige.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Paige says, trying to avoid getting their big sisters wrath focused on her.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own!" Phoebe tried to explain, only to get blank stares from Prue and Piper. Peyton seemed to be trying to peek around Prue's shoulder to see if the pointer was still moving. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'" Phoebe continued.

"It spelled 'at'? Peyton asked confusedly.

Piper just shakes her head at her youngest sister and just looked at Phoebe and asked "Well, did you push the pointer"

"You used to always push the pointer" Prue points out.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look" she states and then puts her fingers gently on the pointer.

Blowing out a frustrated breath when nothing happens she look towards Paige who just shrug her shoulder. She didn't know what happened anymore than Phoebe did. Prue frustrated with her younger sisters turned around and grabbed Peyton's hand and lead her back up the stairs to finish off her project. Out of the corner of her eye she see Piper heading back towards the Kitchen.

Paige and Phoebe look back towards the spirit board. They both see the pointer jerk towards the middle and then speed back to the 'T'.

"Ah it did it again! It moved!" Paige yelled in triumph.

Piper, Prue and Peyton all cam back into the room and looked at the spirit board. Tired of this game her sister seem to be intent on playing and still having a lot of studying to do. So she just looked down a the board and said "it's still on the letter 'T'

"Shut up Peyton I know what I saw" Paige snaps frustrated with none of them believing her and Phoebe.

Taken aback by Paige snapping at her, she just looks down and went back to standing behind Prue. Prue just shoots Paige a look and turns to leave the room, Peyton following after her.

Meanwhile Piper stays staring at the two younger sisters wondering that has gotten into them. Phoebe looked up at her and said "I swear it moved". They all looked down at the spirit board just in time to see the pointer move to the letter 'I'.

"There! Look! You saw that right" Phoebe asks Piper.

"I think so, yeah"

"And I wasn't even touching it." Phoebe says, finally glad another one of her sisters believes her.

"Prue, Peyton could you come back in here please" Piper call to her last two sisters while trying to say calm. All of a sudden the point jerk and shoots over to one last letter. "Prue!" Piper yells.

Peyton and Prue rush back in the the conservatory wondering what is happening now.

"Now what?" Prue asked, because increasingly annoyed with her younger siblings.

Phoebe reaches down and starts writing something down "I think its trying to tell us something" She holds up the envelope "ATTIC".

Thunder echoes in the distance and a bolt of lightening lights up the rooms then with a sudden bang everything goes dark.

Piper quickly walks into the foyer with Prue following her dragging Peyton along with her. "Come on Piper don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

"Come on Piper this isn't a horror movie just calm down ok?" Peyton tries to reassure her sister.

"Pipe, it's pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy isn't even home." Prue tries to talk her down.

"Well... I'll, I'll, I'll wait in the cab until he gets home"

"That'll be cheap" Prue snorts. Peyton laughs and says "Not to mention creepy!" Prue shoots her a look that says that she isn't helping, so she immediately stops.

"Prue I saw that pointer move" She insists.

"No, look, what you saw what Phoebe and Paige's fingers pushing the pointer. There is nothing in the attic, they are playing a joke on us!" Prue exclaims.

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Piper says as she beings to panic. Reaching over for the phone intent on calling her boyfriend, she picks it up and hears nothing. "Great, now the phone doesn't work" she slams the phone down frustrated.

"Yeah, the powers out" Peyton explains as if she is five years old.

Glaring at her baby sister for again not helping, Prue turns back to Piper and says "Look, go with me to the basement"

Piper looks at her like she has lost her mind. 'The basement is that last place I want to be' she thinks. "What?" she questions.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue explains.

Piper furrows her brow in concentration trying to figure out a way to get out of going to the basement with Prue. She looks over her should and sees Phoebe heading out of the conservatory and heading towards the stairs with flashlight already in hand. "Phoebe will go with you, won't you Phoebe?" She says excited that she found a way out.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic!" Phoebe says. She couldn't wait to figure out what was going on.

"No, you're not. We already agreed" Prue said as she turned towards Phoebe.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now" Phoebe says as she turns on the flashlight and scampers up the stairs towards the attic. Prue turns back to Piper and raises her eyebrow in question.

"Peyton will go with you" Piper turns to her sister with a hopeful smile. Peyton returns it and goes to nod her head when Prue says "No she won't" Prue turns to her baby sister and explains "You have to go upstairs to your room and save you project before your laptop battery dies and you loose all the work you've done." Realization dawns in Peyton's eyes before she turns and runs up the stairs not even saying goodbye.

"Paige can go with you" Piper says grasping at straws.

"No Way! I'm staying here in case this pointer moves again!" Paige's disembodied voice calls out from the other room.

Prue shakes her head and just turns around to head to the basement. "Prue! Wait!" Piper calls out to her. She rushed to catch up to her big sister and they head to the basement together.

Slowly heading up the stairs to the attic Phoebe can't help but contemplate whether or not she should have waiting for someone else. As soon as she thought that she shook her head and continued up the stairs determinedly. Once she reached the top she hear rushing footsteps coming up to the second floor turning around in fright just to see her younger sister fly by heading towards her room. Chastising herself for getting worked up over nothing she continues towards the door. She reaches for the door handle to find it locked. She tries to turn it and even tries to force the door open before realizing that it is not going to budge. Not willing to give up so easily she turns to head back downstairs to get the few tools that she knows are kept in the kitchen so that she can jimmy the door open when she hears a soft creak. She slowly turns back to the attic door and sees that it has opened slightly. Steeling her nerves she pushes forward and enters the attic. She smells the old musty furniture and the layers of dust that seem to be accumulated and takes a look around. She turns to face the a section of the attic and sees what appears to be an old chest with some kind of glow around it. She can't help but be drawn to this odd phenomenon. She slowly makes her way over and opens the chest. Resting inside on the very top appears to be a very old book with a weird symbol on it. She picks it up out the chest and sits down to open it.

"The Book of Shadow" she reads aloud. Turning to the first page she began to read again.

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and In this hour

I'll call upon the ancient power

Bring your powers to we sister five

We want the power

Give us the power"

After finishing reading the spell downstairs in the Manor the chandelier begins to glow and shine a blue light and a picture of the five sisters that their Grams had taken begins to change. All of the sisters move closer together. With Peyton in the middle Prue and Piper on the left and Paige and Phoebe on the right. Instead of being all spread out they are now standing huddled together in a group. Closer than ever before.

Upstairs in the attic the other four sister have finally arrived, having missed out on the light show downstairs.

"What are you doing" Prue immediately asks Phoebe once she sees her.

"Uhmm... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk" Phoebe says as she points to where she found it.

"Cool!" Paige exclaims before heading over to the trunk to see what else is in there. Peyton begins to look at the back of the attic trying to find out what else is stored, while still keeping and ear on her sisters conversation.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked her suspiciously. Peyton had been trying to figure it out for months. She swore that Grams had been up in the attic the day that she died. Her theory did have some credit given the Peyton found her collapsed just a the bottom of the stairs leading up here, but since nobody could ever open the door, they dismissed it and moved on.

"The door open" she said as if it should be obvious.

"Wait a minute" Piper said as she remembered what Phoebe said she was doing. "An incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now... midnight on a full moon... is the most powerful time."

" This? Do what?" Piper asked frantically.

"Receive our powers" she responded excitedly.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked incredulously.

"No she included all of us" Prue looks down and reads " 'Bring your powers to we sisters five' its a book of witchcraft!" she says.

"Cool! Let me see that" Paige says excitedly as she rushes over and grabs the book from Prue. Peyton having hear the conversation she slowly made her way over to Prue and puts her hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down and offer support.

Outside of Halliwell Manor lightening is lighting up the sky. One particular flash of lightening show a dark figure looming just outside the house. Then it just turns and walks away, never having been notice by the Manor's occupants.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue says and she leads her sisters down the stairs.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that found the spirit board" Phoebe defends her self.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue says.

"Paige's fingers were on the board too, you can't just blame this all on me..." Phoebe starts.

"It doesn't matter" Piper interrupts, hoping to stop the fight that was brewing. "Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" she checks with Phoebe.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe says in her most sarcastic voice.

"Well everything looks the same" Piper says with relief.

"Your right" Paige says frowning while looking around hoping to see or at least feel something different.

"But the house still needs works" Piper says.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed" Prue says while looking at each of her sisters. When she gets to Peyton she realizes that she hasn't said anything during this whole exchange. When she takes a moment to really look at her sister she sees her staring at a photo of all five of them with intense concentration.

Peyton could hear her sisters arguing or should she say discussing what happened in the attic. She tries to ignore the words that are floating around and instead looks around the foyer. She spots a picture that was taken of the five of them. 'Hmm I swear that we weren't standing like that' she thinks.

"Hey Little One, you OK?" she hears Prue ask her. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, turns to Prue and just smiles and says "Yeah I'm just tired."

Prue nods her head in agreement but doesn't fully believe her sister, instead of saying anything she just opens her arms and takes her baby sister into a hug. After the excitement of the night everyone headed upstairs to go to bed last night.

Once she was in her room and laying on her bed all tucked in for the night, Phoebe just couldn't fall asleep. Instead of just laying there all night and thinking she decided to get up. She quietly opened the door and headed towards the attic.

Morning had finally arrived and the sun was shining. All traces of the previous nights storm had vanished. Phoebe looked up from the Book of Shadows and notice that the sun was lighting the room and realized that she had been reading all night. Standing up from the couch she stretched and grimaced when she heard her back crack. She yawned and decided to head to the Kitchen for some coffee. As she was leaving the attic and heading downstairs she heard the front door close. She entered the Kitchen and filled up a mug of coffee. Deciding that she needed to think about everything she read, she headed outside to sit on the front step. As she sat there going over everything in her head, she heard the front door open. She turned around and saw that Piper was coming outside.

"Your up early" Piper say, shocked to see Phoebe sitting outside at this time of day.

"I never went to sleep" responded Phoebe with a smile.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broom" She jokes and she sits down next to Phoebe"

Phoebe smile indulgently and says "The only broom I've every had was kept in a closet next to a mop"

"So what were you doing?" she wonders. "Reading. Hey are the others around?" Phoebe asks, she really wants to share what she's learnt.

"No, Prue went to work early and gave Paige a ride to the office since she had a meeting this morning with her boss, and Peyton is home but she is sleeping this morning since she has class this afternoon and a Lab to do this evening, so please try and let her sleep Phoebe." Piper says.

"How is Peyton doing?" Phoebe asks trying to to be nonchalant about it. Piper gives her a look that says she knows what she is doing but answers anyway "She is doing great she's in her third year of college and is passing with straight A's. The only problem she is having is realting to her classmates because of the three year age difference, but she is managing and has made a few friends" Piper says with a proud look on her face for her youngest sister.

"Wow" Phoebe says a little despondently. 'Peyton is already further along than I am and she is six years younger than me' she thinks with a little frown.

"Were you reading aloud?" Piper asks. She had seen the look pass over Phoebe's face and decided that she should change the subject.

"No. According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren"

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an Aunt who's maniac, and a father who's invisible" Piper tired with this conversation stands up and head toward her car so she can get going.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, control energy, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of five sisters." Phoebe explained while following Piper to her car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters." she says trying to convince Piper.

Piper sighs and turns to look at Phoebe "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom." Piper kisses her on the cheek and gets into her car. "So take that Nancy Drew."

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe yells as Piper starts her car and drives off, leaving her standing in the street. Sighing and shaking her head Phoebe heads inside the house to get ready for the day.

At the Museum of Natural History Prue is walking through the storage area looking over all they inventory that has recently been brought in. While she is walking her ex-fiancee Roger appears beside her.

"There's been a change of plan" he informs her.

"Change of plan regarding the Beal's expedition?"She asks confused about what he is talking about.

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection." He says.

" Well, that's terrific" she says and smiles.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." He says feeling quite proud of himself. He looks over to her to see her looking at him incredulously. "You look surprised" he states.

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" she says furiously, but still keeping her voice calm aware of all the workers that are all around the room right now.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?" he says with a smug smile on his faced that Prue is just barely refraining from smack off his face.

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" she says with disdain and a scoff while she crosses her arms over her chest, trying to resist resorting to physical violence.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." he says with a creepy leer as he looks her over from top to bottom.

Shivering with disgust and hardly able to believe she was going to marry this creep she hissed "Bastard" and then just turns and walks away.

" Prue, wait!" He calls after her. She stops and turns around but doesn't say anything, just waiting for him to finish talking. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." Prue just glares at him with barely restrained angers then just turns around and walks away. As soon as her back was turn the pen in Rogers shirt pocket starts to leak, he looks down and quickly removes the pen from his pocket, takes the cap off and looks down at it. The pen sprayed ink all over is face, he starts choking and huffing while trying to wipe the ink from his face.

Across town Piper is working at a furious pace trying to complete her meal in time. She has everything ready and just as she is pouring the Port wine that Jeremy sent to her into a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen and announces "Your time.. is up. Let's see." he looks down and reads off a index card " Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore..." Piper tries to get his attention as he gathers up food on a fork.

"What?" He asks without looking up at her.

"Uh...the port..." She starts, but before she can finish her sentence he interrupts and says "Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" while holding the fork filled with pasta.

"I didn't have time for..." Piper begins and again is interrupted "Ah-Ah" he says and raises his fork.

"But... But..." and starts waiving her hands to try to get him to stop, to just listen to her and just as she waves her hands one last time Chef Moore stops. Frozen like a statue. Not knowing what is happening Piper tries to get his attention. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" and waves her hand in front of his face "Hello? Hellooooo?" Nothing. He doesn't move and inch. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she turns around and grabs a baster and fill it with some of the Port and reaches over to drizzle some on the bite that Chef Moore is about to take and steps back just as he unfreezes and puts the fork into his mouth.

"Mmm" he hums while he is chewing "... this is very good. C'est magnifique." he exclaimed.

Piper sighed out in relief, thankful that whatever happened happened. Thinking about last night and then this weird occurrence today, she decided that she needed to call Phoebe. Maybe she could explain it.

Back at the Halliwell Manor Peyton wakes up looks up at the clock and realizes that she still has three hours before she needs to be on campus. She gets up and makes her bed, grabs some clothes for the day and head towards the bathroom. After she is showered and ready for the day, she does one final look through of her project saves it after a few minor changes then packs up the books she need into her bag, puts on her shoes and head downstairs. She can't hear anyone else in the house so she assumes that all of her sisters have left for the day. Heading into the kitchen to grab a granola bar she decides that with the nice weather today she could use the fresh air and would walk to class today. Heading out the front door and turning around making sure the door is locked she is on her way. After an hour and a half she is finally at the campus. She takes the short cut through one of the parking lots to get to the Cafe for a coffee before class. As she is walking, she isn't paying that much attention to her surroundings and all of sudden hear squealing tires and a horn. She turns abruptly to see a car headed straight for her. With no time to get out of the way she throws he hands up and then sees a faint shimmering blue light and the car jerks to a stop a foot in front of her. Unable to believe what happened she looks down at her hands in disbelief then looks at the car and notices that there is a slight dent in the front bumper. Starting to panic and with the adrenaline pumping through her veins she just turns and flees the scene heading straight to the Cafe deciding that maybe she will try the Tea that Piper likes so much, maybe it will calm her down. She is far to ramped up for coffee that's for sure.

In the downtown sector of the city at South Bay Social Services Paige had just gotten out a meeting with her boss letting her know that he was very please with house she was working out. She got back to her desk turned her computer on and checked the email that has come in over the night and morning. She was standing at the photocopier making some copies of paperwork for an adoption hearing that was coming up when Donnie another employee came up behind her and just smacked her ass, laughed and walked away. Angry and frustrated her whole body tenses and she slowly starts to curl her hands into fists when she starts to feel tingling running all over the palms of her hands. She looks down and stair in shock at the blue and white sparkling balls of light. As soon as she sees her hands her anger leaves her only to be replaced by horror and shock and then confusion. Deciding that this isn't something that she can deal with on her own or at the office she walks quickly to her bosses office and claims illness. He takes one look at her pale and shaking for and tells her to take the rest of the afternoon off as well as tomorrow. Thanking him she walks back to her desk packs up her stuff and then head out to her car.

At the Museum of Natural History Prue is walking down the hallway, with intent clear in her eyes. As she approaches Roger's office she heard the tail end of his conversation "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." Prue is standing in the doorway as Roger swivels around in this chair looks at her and says "Prue" slightly startled.

"I quit" she says, looking pleased.

"I'm going to have to call you back." he says to the person on the other end of the call. He then hangs up the phone and focuses his attention back on Prue. "Think about this, Prue"

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" She smirks.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references ..." he starts. Prue interrupts him by hissing " Don't threaten me, Roger"

He laughs nervously and says "You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

" Excuse me?" She said incredulously.

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me." He says thinking maybe this will convince her to stay.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office." She states smugly with laughter in her eyes.

"You're gonna regret this." he says with anger, unable to believe that she is doing this to him.

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." After she says this she turn and walks out of the office feeling lighter then ever. As she is walking away she hears him call out "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." frustrated that he has succeeded in ruining her good mood she raises her hand and chokes the air in front of her picturing that it was Roger. Back inside Roger's office his ties suddenly starts tightening and start strangling him, panicking he opens his top desk drawer pull out scissors and cuts his tie off. Breathing i sigh of relief he looks down at his cut tie and whispers "What the hell was that"

Outside for the Restaurant where her interview was Piper was standing inside a phone booth.

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." She sighs and finally hung up the phone in defeat and leaves the phone booth. Trying to calm down and think things through rationally she looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath. When she finally opens her eyes and focuses in front of her he jumps "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me." she exclaimed.

Jeremy who was walking up and had seen the whole thing softens his voice and asks "I...I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?" she asks him with a small smile on her face. "Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." he smirks.

A big smile blooms on her face and says "You always surprise me. How did you know?" she reaches out to grab his hand and they turn and starting to walk do the sidewalk.

"You prepared your speciality, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

Piper feels herself blush and says in a quiet voice "I get so turned on when you talk about food."

Jeremy can't help but laugh lightly and say "Hamburgers, pizza." as he leans in to place a soft kiss on her lips. Piper can't help but melt into his embrace, and feel her worries fade away.

Phoebe had decided to get out into the city today and took her bike out for a ride. It was a beautiful sunny day and the wind was lightly blowing. As she rides she keeps thinking about was happened last night. She definitely thought something was different but couldn't seem to convince any of her sisters otherwise. All of a sudden she jerks and its like she is no longer in her body, she's just floating.

_Two young men were rollerblading down the street and goofing off pushing each other. They aren't watching where they are going and started into the road with looking. An oncoming car h__onks its horn but can't stop soon enough and both boys are hit by the car, one thrown to the side and the other boy was hit dead on and rolled on top of the car and then rolled off landing on the road. He just lays there still not moving._

The next thing she knows she is back in her body riding down the street. She looks ahead and sees the two young men on roller blades and the oncoming car that they can't see, she pushed her bike faster and yells out "No! Wait!" she rides in front of them and stops them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and she skids out, loosing control of her bike and falling.

Prue jobs into the hospital lobby and takes a look around trying to find Phoebe. When she realizes that she can't located her sister to walks over to the front desk and gets the nurses attention. "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"One second please" the nurse says and then turns to the gentleman beside her and asks "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon is expecting me." The nurse nods and then goes back to typing on her computer.

Prue has a shocked look on her face and turns towards the man beside her and takes a good look. "Andy?" she says in disbelief. Andy turns around and a big surprised smile develops on his handsome face. "Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" he questions with a worried frown.

"I'm good. How are you?" she responds.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you"

Prue just shakes her head and says "Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"I she gonna be OK?" he asks. Even though he hasn't seen the sisters in years he still thinks of them as family and wouldn't want to see any of them hurt.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?" She asks.\

"Murder Investigation" he answers and then mentally slaps his forehead when an awkward silence descends between them.

The nurse returns back in front of them and turns to Prue "your sister is still in x-ray's so it will be another fifteen minutes" then she turns to Andy "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He is with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you" they both say at the same time. The nurse nods and walks away.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue" he says when he turns to face her once more. "Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care" she says as they shake hands awkwardly.

Prue turns to walk over to the waiting area when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find Andy smiling sheepishly at her "You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr. Gordon is busy. Can I buy you a cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure" They both turn and head towards the coffee machine. "So you're an Inspector now?" she asks.

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called a detective"

"Inspector's classier" she says with a smirk. "I'm liking it better already" he says with a smile.

"Your dad must be proud" she states. "Third generation. You bet he's happy." He says with a proud look on his face. Then he asks "How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work" she says a little despondently.

"Oh. Well how are the others doing?"

" Well Piper just had an interview at a restaurant for a chef, and I think she'll get it no problem. Phoebe just moved back from New York and is having some problems, as usual. Paige has grown up a lot and is now working at South Bay Social Services. And Peyton well sometimes I can't believe how fast she's grown, she is in her third year of college getting her Bachelor of Science before heading off to med school." She brags.

"Wow, that's great, tell them I said Hi"

"So I heard you moved to Portland." she says.

"I'm back" he smirks, "you, uh, still seeing Roger?" he asks with a little trepidation.

"How did you know about him?" she asked shocked.

"I know people" he smirks

"You checked up on me" she asks incredulously. "I wouldn't call it that" he denies.

"Oh, what would you call it?" she enquires. "Enquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective." He smirks

"You checked up on me" she says smugly. He just laughs and shakes his head. Prue looks down at her watch and notices that its been fifteen minutes. She reluctantly says goodby to Andy and heads over to the waiting room to see if she can find Phoebe.

While waiting for Phoebe, Prue gets a call from Paige.

"Hey Paige, what's up?"

"Prue my cars broken down can you come pick me up, my boss sent me home early today"

"Is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine, can you just please come and pick up me?"

"Not a problem, I'm just waiting on Phoebe than we will both be by to get you."

"Thanks, see you soon"

"Bye" Prue hangs up her phone turns around and sees Phoebe making her way towards her.

"You OK?" Prue asks with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I'm find just a slight sprain, doctor gave me some mild pain pills, so we need to stop by the pharmacy on the way home."

"Yeah sure, not a problem, but come on we need to go and pick up Paige first, her car broke down."

Getting into the car and heading towards the downtown area. Arriving at South Bay they pull in and see Paige sitting on the trunk of her car waiting for her sisters. Jumping into the back seat Paige buckles up and Prue heads towards Quake to pick up dinner for her and her sisters.

Sitting at the bar waiting for their order to be ready Prue and Paige listen as Phoebe explains what she read in the Book of Shadows.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." she says with disbelief.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" She says with a little disappointment. She looks towards Prue when she answers with "Roger took an exhibit away from me." but when she looks towards Paige she sees hesitation in the sisters eyes when she says "Well, I got really angry today at work and it was almost like my hands were glowing" she whispers.

Phoebe gets all excited and says "That must be the power to control energy, see Prue I'm not the only one" she says triumphantly.

"All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Prue says.

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?"

Paige is wisely keep silent, not wanting to be apart of World War 3 between her two more explosive sisters.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" As soon as Prue voices the question, the cream from the other side of the bar slowly starts to slide over towards them. All the sisters watch in silent incredulity, the cream then stops right beside Prue's mug and slowly drains, as it is draining Prue's coffee starts to lighten and mix with the cream.

"Wow" Paige whispers.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe says in elation.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue says with distress.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe jokes.

"I don't believe it" Prue whispers. "I wonder what Piper and Peyton can do." Phoebe muses out loud.

Prue, still sitting at the bar in shock. Unable to comprehend or even begin to understand what is going on, she reaches over and takes Phoebe's tequila shot and downing it in one go. Phoebe looks over at her with concern "Prue, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue hisses.

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it." Phoebe explains with a steely calm to her voice.

Leaving the restaurant once their order was ready they all start walking back to the car.

"When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe explains.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist" Prue snorts.

" Come on Prue, I don't think we're evil" Paige blurts out.

" Paige is right Prue, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And this has what to do with us?" Prue hisses.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

After hearing this Paige shivers with the thought of these creatures coming after her and her sisters and slowly walks a little bit closer to Prue knowing that she would protect them. Prue smiles gently at her younger sister and wraps her arms around both their shoulders. She makes a silent promise to protect them, no matter what.

Sitting in the back of a cab Piper turns to Jeremy and asks "Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?"

Jeremy looks at her a little oddly and responds "Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

Piper sighs and says "Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie."

"Okay." he says but you can clearly hear that he doesn't fully believe her. He opens his fortune cookie and reads "Soon you will be on top." and smirks.

"It doesn't say that." Piper says in shock.

"Yes it does." he taunts.

Piper sighs, frustrated and says "Let me see that.", she reached over and snatches the tiny piece of paper from Jeremy's hand. Still smirking in obvious amusement he asks "Is that a bad thing?"

Piper just shakes her head looks down and read in a monotone voice "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world." She looks at Jeremy while he just laughs and she can't help but smile.

Jeremy leans forward to speak with the cab driver and asks him "Can you make a left on 7th please?" and then leans back.

"Sure man, you got it" the driver responds and then changes lanes to head south.

Piper turns to Jeremy slightly confused and says "Hey, I thought that we were going to your place."

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing" Jeremy says while smiling mysteriously. Piper smiles at Jeremy and turns to looks out the window, trying to ignore the churning of her stomach.

Walking into the pharmacy they all head to the back to drop off Phoebe's prescription. Once they get there Phoebe hands over the small piece of paper and the pharmacist smiles and says "I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Excuse me" Prue calls out to the pharmacist, catching him before he can leave. "where do you keep the aspirin?" The pharmacist thinks about it before answering with "Aisle three" and then turns around and leaves to go fill the prescription.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Phoebe pipes up. Paige just shakes her head silently at her antics.

"Not for this one it won't" Prue deadpans.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says with some excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit."

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special." Paige says

"I want to be normal; I want my life to be..." Prue looks around and asks "you know, isn't think Aisle three?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny"

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asks, while completely ignoring Phoebe. " I see Chamomile tea" Paige says with a teasing note to her voice.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homoeopathic mood right now." Prue says while trying to keep calm but starting to get the the end of her rope with her sisters.

"So move the headache out of your mind" Phoebe says with a slight challenge in her voice.

Prue just glares at Phoebe as she feels her anger rising. All of a sudden a bottle shoots off of a shelf and lands in Prue's hands, startling all the sisters. Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Phoebe. "You move things when your upset.'

"This is ridiculous I thought you landed on your arm, not your head!"

"You don't believe her?" Paige asks

" Of course I don't believe her!"

"Ro-ger" Phoebe sings out. After the las syllable leaves her lips a few more bottles shoot towards Prue landing at her feet startling Paige, who was starting to get a little more freaked out than when she started.

"Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens"

"He's dead, Phoebe."

"No, he's moved to New York, but he is very much alive."

"Come on guys lets just calm down and go home" Paige tries to calm the situation down. He stomach is churning and she feels something building inside of her the more she gets worked up.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom right after Peyton was born." Prue says with steely determination in her voice.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe taunts.

Finally something seems to snap inside of Prue and everything on the shelves flies off toward Prue and fall to the ground. Startled again Paige lets out a small shriek and then her vision goes blue and the next thing she knows Prue and Phoebe are staring at her in shock. Phoebe and Prue were standing there looking at Paige in shock are just seeing they little sister disappear and then reappear a second late in a mountain of blue and white sparkly lights.

"What the hell was that! Paige I though you said that only your hand glowed not that your body would and then you would disappear and reappear." Phoebe asked incredulously, slightly jealous that Paige gets what appears to be two powers and cool ones at that.

"I don't know, I don't know anything that is happening, ok Phoebe, I'm just as lost as you are so stop badgering me" Paige yells back.

" Ok lets all calm down, get Phoebe's prescription, head home and try and track down Peyton and Piper and call them home too, we need to sit down a discuss this." Prue says rationally.

The three sisters' head back to the pharmacy counter and pick up Phoebe's prescription and then head back to the car, to make their way home, the dinner that they picked up, completely forgotten in the situation they found themselves in.

Across town having just got out of their cab, Jeremy grabs Piper by her hand and starts leading her to an old warehouse style building. He throws open the door and announces "Well, here we are" with a wave of his hand.

Piper looking around the dirty, old, decrepit building with unease looks at Jeremy as if he is an alien and states with absolute certainty "I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going up there."

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." Jeremy says as he grabs Piper's hand and starts to drag/lead her further into the building towards the elevator. Once the elevator door closes Jeremy pushes a button while saying "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Paige, Peyton and Phoebe the moment you see them"

"I never said Phoebe came home" she says with slight suspicion tinting her voice.

"Whoops" he says. Jeremy smirks, an evil smile that makes shivers run up and down Piper's spine and pulls out a knife and pushed the emergency stop on the elevator.

"What is that?" she asks while looking at the knife warily.

"It's your surprise." He says condescendingly, as if it should be obvious.

"Jeremy, stop it! You're scaring me" she says while backing up the little bit she can while trapped in the elevator. "Damn it! I'm serious" her back up against the wall.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the five of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." He explains.

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper says, a feeling of hopelessness settle deep in her gut, she can feel he fear rising with every moment she spent trapped in the elevator.

"Not women, witches" he says with disdain.

"Why?" Piper whispers, her heart breaking with every word Jeremy breathes.

Jeremy holds his hand up and flames appear on each of his finger tips. "It was the only way to get their powers" his voice changes into a demonic sounding mockery of his own voice "And now I want yours" his face twist into an ugly version of his own previously handsome face and then twists back. He steps forward and raises the knife to stab him when Piper screams, her fear exploding out of her, she throws her hands up and Jeremy freezes. Piper looks at him stunned by this revelation. She ducks underneath his outstretched arm and thinks 'Okay, think, stay calm.' "I gotta get out of here." She speaks aloud.

As she forces the elevator door open and starts to climb out Jeremy unfreezes. Her looks around and sees her climbing free and reaches out to grab her. Once Piper feels Jeremy relentless grip on her ankle she screams and tries to grab onto something to pull herself out. Instead her hand touches a solid piece of a 2x4, she grabs hold of it as tight as she can, flips over so she is on her back and then swings the piece of wood like a bat as hard as she can. Once it connects with Jeremy's head he lets go and slumps to the floor of the elevator. Breathing a sigh of relief Piper picks herself up and runs down the stairs out of the warehouse and into the crisp night air. She takes another breath trying to calm her racing heart before hailing a cab to head back to the restaurant to get her car. She just wants to get home as soon as possible, to be in the safety of her home with her sisters surrounding her. Together they could figure this out.

Across town at UCSF Peyton was just finishing up her lab. Exhausted by the amount of work she had just done and the drain of whatever strange occurrence happened in the parking lot she is beyond tired. While sitting there with her head in her hands she just wishes she could be home already. Thinking about the long walk home or even just the bus ride home makes her feel even worse. She packs up her bag with the text books and laptop and throws it over her shoulder ready to leave. She takes one final look around the room, to make sure that she had cleaned everything up, then turns off the lights and closes the door behind her. She starts to drag herself towards the bus stop, far too tired to even consider walking home. Once she sits down on the bench near the bus stop she looks at her watch to see that she has missed the final bus home. Frustrated and angry with her luck, she just sits there trying to calm herself down. Nothing appears to be working. She is just so tired. 'I just want to go home' she thinks, everything in her is crying out for the comfort of her house and her sisters. Finally something snaps and magic answers her call. All around her she sees bright blue and white lights, and she disappears from the bench. The street darkens and nobody is seen.

At the Halliwell Manor Prue, Phoebe and Paige are finally home. Prue heads to the kitchen to put the food in the fridge. Phoebe and Paige head over to the phone when they see they have one new message. Phoebe presses the button to hear the message, hoping it's from one of her sisters. Instead of hearing from her sisters Roger's voice rings through the house "Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."

After she hears this Paige shakes her head and wrinkles her nose in disgust. She turns to Phoebe and ask "Who does he think he is?" Phoebe smiles a little and says "The King of the World!" They both can't help but start to laugh. Prue walks back in from the Kitchen with a cat in her arms, looks at both of her sisters and says "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

"How'd the cat get in?" Paige questions with a smile on her face as she reached over to take the cat from Prue and start to cuddle her.

"I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue wonders.

"She's probably out with Jeremy." Paige says "Roger called." Phoebe blurts out. A frown starts to work its way onto her face when out of the corner of her eye she see blue and white lights, exactly the same as what enveloped Paige earlier that day. All three sisters look in the direction of the lights and when they disappear Peyton is standing there looking freaked out.

"What the hell just happened" Peyton yells as she starts to panic. She looks towards her sister with hope that they have the answers but they are looking just as shocked as she is.

"Hey, you have the same power as me" Paige says excitedly.

Before anyone else can say anything the front door bursts open and in runs Piper. She immediately slams the door shut and locks it then turns to face her sisters with a frantic look on her face.

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Prue asks after seeing the look on Piper's face.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..." she starts but the trails off when she remembers that she doesn't even know what kind of creature Jeremy is.

"Warlock?" Phoebe asks with trepidation.

"Oh my God" Prue whispers, the dawning realization of how real and dangerous this situation when Piper nods her head at Phoebe.

Back over at the Bowing Building Jeremy finally wakes up after being knocked out by Piper. As he thinks about it his anger and need for revenge grow and he growls out "I'll get you, you bitch!" and then climbs out of the elevator and stalks off into the night.

At the Manor Prue finally can't take the silence and dread anymore and heads over toward the phone and says "I'm calling the cops"

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Piper says with a look that says 'are you an idiot?' on her face.

They both turn their heads to the staircase when they head light footsteps heading towards it. Peyton peeks her head around the wall and looks down at Prue and Piper "Phoebe found the answer, come on!" and then turns around and rushes back up to the attic. Piper and Prue look at one another and start to follow.

Once they reach the attic Phoebe instructs them to sit in a circle around a small table. Once they were all seated she places candles all around them, "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Paige says.

"Wait" Piper interrupts, "I only count eight"

"Oh! You forgot this one" Phoebe says while holding up a tiny candle.

"A birthday candle?" Prue asks a little skeptically.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies, can we please move on" Phoebe says in frustration.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Peyton says, with a little waiver in her voice. Prue hears this and reaches over and grabs her hand and then squeezes it reassuringly.

"OK, first I'll make it stronger" Piper picks up the poppet and grabs a rose from the bouquet that Jeremy sent her, taking a deep breath, she continues on "'Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever.' " She presses the rose harder into the poppet for that it pierces it, then she places inside the pot that is in the centre of the table.

"Let's hope it works" Prue says with skepticism.

"Come on Prue think optimistically" Paige says, trying to get her sister on board.

They continue to sit in the circle and watch as smoke starts to envelope the poppet along with the rose. Smoke starts to rise and overflow out over the edges. They rose and poppet all of a sudden start to glow, and then explode, startling all the sisters. Paige again disappears into the blue and white lights and then reappears a second later in the same spot.

"Ok this is going to get annoying" Paige says, clearly frustrated.

"Is that what I did to get here?" Peyton asks in awe.

"Yes, it looks to be some kind of teleportation, you and Paige seem to share the ability to control energy, which I'm assuming is manifesting itself in the teleporting this and whatever happened with Paige's hands." Phoebe explains.

"Cool" Peyton whispers.

Phoebe smiles at her indulgently and then they all get up and start to put away all the candles and everything needed for the spell. Phoebe grabs hold of the metal pot they were using and then she sucks in a deep breath and stiffens. All of the sisters look at her in concern.

_Jeremy is walking down a back alley, he groans in pain and falls to the ground. He screams in pain as sharp jagged thorns from the rose stem shoot out from under his skin. Breathing deeply he tries to push the pain away. Standing up and leaning against the fence, he grits his teeth in determination and carries on walking. He won't let that witch get away._

Phoebe jerks back to the present to see all her sisters looking at her with concern. "It didn't work" she says frantically.

"What?" Piper asks.

"The spell, it didn't work"

"How do you know that?" Prue asks

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw him, I saw Jeremy" Phoebe explains.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Peyton asks in awe of this power. The ability to see the future must be so cool.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe says solemnly. Silence descends upon the attic. Nobody knows what to do now.

"OK, we have to get out of here" Prue says, taking charge to the situation. None to the sisters argue. They all leave the attic and run down the stairs. They make it to the foyer and Prue takes lead and opens the door. Once the door is open they all see Jeremy standing in front of them with a sick smile adorning his face. Phoebe, Paige and Peyton all scream. Paige disappears and reappears in blue and white lights. 'Obviously triggered by fear' thinks page sardonically.

"Hello Ladies" he says with an evil leer. Prue moves to stand in front of her sisters, to protect them in any way that she could. She slowly starts to back away, her sisters following suit, staying behind her. Prue squints her eyes and focuses all her anger on Jeremy, he goes flying back hitting the wall and falling to the floor a little dazed.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Peyton get out of her now!"

Paige and Phoebe drag Peyton up the stairs, but Piper stays with her sister. She can't leave her all alone to fight this creature, after all she feel responsible for bringing him into their lives.

Jeremy stands back up and says "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" with a sneer.

Prue narrows her eyes again and Jeremy is shoved back and the Piper throws her hand up and freezes him in his place. Not know how long he is going to stay that way they both run up the stairs.

Phoebe, Paige and Peyton are standing in the attic waiting for their older sisters. They hear footsteps running up the stairs and they all back further into the attic, suddenly to door bursts open, Peyton screams and stumbles backwards falling down. Once on the ground she takes a breath and looks up only to see that it is Prue and Piper. Then she looks again and notices that she has incased herself in a blue and white shimmering bubble. All of her sisters are staring in shock. Feeling a little embarrassed at her display the shield dissipates and she stands up brushing the hands on her pants smoothing wrinkles that aren't there. Prue smirks a little at her baby sister's display but then focuses back on the problem at hand.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." She hears Piper say.

Prue and Phoebe head over and push a dresser in front of the door and back away to stand with their sisters. They hear heavy footsteps on the stairs just outside of the attic door. They hear a demonic voice from just outside the door.

"You can't take me down, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." They hear a demonic laugh "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair that Piper placed on top of the dresser flies across the room. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slowly slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs almost hysterically."

"What are we going to do? We're trapped!" Piper whimpers.

The door to the attack then explodes open with piece of wood flying all over the place. Jeremy stands in the doorway with a smug look on his face. Suddenly an idea pops into Prue's head.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?"

"The inscription on the back" Peyton says in realization.

"The power of five will keep us alive." Jeremy shoots something at then and a circle of fire surrounds them. They all reach for one another and hold hands.

"Come on we have to say it together" Prue says.

"The power of five will keep us alive." They all chant together. They chant over and over. A strong wind starts to blow around them. They keep chanting never letting go of one another.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy screams over the sound of their chanting and the raging winds. He then screams in pain and explodes right before their eyes. They stop chanting. Everything is silent.

"The power of five" Prue says in awe of what just happened.

The next morning Prue is the first one up. She stretches and then looks down when she feels a warm body laying beside her. A soft smile develops on her face as she looks into the serene sleeping face of her baby sister. She lays there is silence, basking in the start of a new day, remembering all the time when they were younger that Peyton would sneak into her room after a nightmare. Finally not able to lay still any more she slowly slide out of the bed, not wanting to wake her sister and makes her way to the kitchen. Peyton however wakes only minutes after Prue, missing the warmth and safety that Prue offers. Once Prue reaches the kitchen she sees her other three sisters are awake and eating breakfast. Noticing that nobody else grabbed a paper this morning she heads to the front door, opens it, and goes outside. She stands on the front step for a moment and relishes in the sun shining down on her face. She opens her eyes and looks around, noticing Andy coming up the steps.

"Good Morning!" Hey says cheerfully, holding out the paper to her.

"Hey, this is a surprise!"

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." He explains.

"So you brought me a good cup of coffee?" She asks looking to the cup in his hands.

"Oh this? No, this is mine" he smirks, and then continues on slightly nervous "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner." Then he gathers up some courage and challenges "Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" she asks.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame" he says with a good natured smile. She could see the teasing glint in his eyes. She rolls her eyes and pretends to think about it.

"Hmm, good point, better not."

Andy lets out a breathy laugh and says "Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" then he looks directly into her eyes. He seems something he wishes he hadn't "You're hesitating" he states, his disappointment poorly hidden"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated." She tries to explain. "Can I call you?" she asked hopefully.

Andy nods his head in defeat and then reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He opens his wallet and takes out a business card and reached over to hand it to her. As she grabs it their fingers brush and both can feel the spark that ignites from that touch.

"Take care, Prue" he says softly and turns to walk back to his car.

"Bye, Andy"

The door behind her opens and she turns from watching Andy to see her sisters filing out the door, even Peyton who still looks half asleep.

"Hey, it's Andy! I told you I heard a man's voice" Phoebe says smugly.

"What did he want?" Piper asked.

"He asked me out"

All four sisters smile at the sheepish look and slight blush on their older sisters face. "And you said…" Piper asks with anticipation.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue answered a little flustered.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Paige said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You guys will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Prue explains.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring" Phoebe says, looking on the bright side.

"But, they'll never be the same" Prue says a little morosely.

"And this is a bad thing?" Paige asks. She doesn't know why her sister doesn't seem to be enjoying this but she is excited beyond belief to be a witch.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Peyton says, starting to feel a little nervous. Prue sensing her little sisters unease wraps and arm around her shoulders and says with absolute certainty "We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together."

"This should be interesting." Piper says a little cynically as they all head back inside together.

Prue and Peyton are standing just inside the house looking out through their doorway to the outside world. They can't help but see things a little differently now that they know what they know. Prue looks at Peyton and smirks then focus back on the front door. She squints her eyes and the door shuts all on its own. Peyton looks at Prue with shock in her eyes and then her laughter fills the house. Prue and Peyton make their way to the dining room and sit down with their sisters for breakfast. Peyton can't help but think that while things were going to be different and dangerous, she can't think of any other way she would rather spend her life than with her sisters.

**AN: So there we have it. I will probably continue on with the series when I have time. This will be very slow to update.**


End file.
